A teleconference can be implemented via two or more persons using a variety of media types, such as via one or more audio, video, and/or data services by one or more means (e.g., telephone, computer, telegraph, teletypewriter, radio, and television). Teleconferences provide convenient way to conduct meetings while reducing travel costs and allowing workers to be more productive by not having to go out-of-office for meetings. Participants of a conference call are usually able to call into the conference call themselves by dialing a telephone number that connects to a conference bridge (a specialized type of equipment that links telephone lines). The conference bridge can be controlled by a participant's company or third party service provider who maintains the conference bridge. In order to connect, each participant typically dials a phone number and enters a conference identifier and a PIN code (e.g., password) to access the conference call.